


I Will Never Get Tired Of This Feeling

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 18+, Breasts, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Shameless Anarietta/Olgierd smut.18+ or read at your discretion.
Relationships: Anna Henrietta | Anarietta/Olgierd von Everic
Kudos: 6





	I Will Never Get Tired Of This Feeling

Anna Henrietta loved her husband dearly, but with all of her duties at court, and him being gone repairing his family estate, they rarely saw each other anymore. The pain in her heart at the thought of losing Olgierd kept her awake more nights than she could bear. Outside of missing him at her side, she desperately missed making love with him.

Her nights had gotten progressively longer from the lack of pleasure that she craved from him. Her fingers no longer satisfied her, and all she wanted was to have him buried inside her, his expert hands fondling her breasts and his fingers thrust deep within her core.

With a harsh sigh, she shoved the quilt aside and stripped free of her nightgown, tossing it onto the floor before unclasping her bra and tossing it aside in much the same fashion. She fumbled with her breasts, pinching and rolling her stiff nipples between her index finger and thumb, gasping at the feeling of pleasure that began to coil in her core. She could feel the telltale sign of wetness pooling between her thighs, soaking her panties until they were sticking to her thighs. She brought her hands down from her breasts and shoved the soaking cloth down her legs, kicking them off towards her dresser.

She brought her fingers back up to her clit, stroking the tender nub with the length of her finger before gently running her nail over it. The sensation was new to her, drawing a hard moan from her lips as her thighs involuntarily clenched shut. She lay on the bed for a moment, her legs quivering for just a moment before she spread them once more, her fingers returning to her wet folds, dragging the moisture up to her clit before massaging it with her index and middle fingers. She gasped, head falling back into the pillows, as she slowly built up the bubble of pleasure in her belly.

She prayed that she would be able to push herself to orgasm, but it had been so long since she had last fingered herself to climax. She was almost doubtful that she could do it.

She slipped those same fingers between her folds, another moan pushing past her lips as she slowly began to pump her fingers into her core, massaging her walls with expert fingers, curling them to rub against her g-spot, drawing another harsh moan from her lips. She was thankful her guards weren’t posted outside her door. She wasn’t sure they would be able to handle the lewd noises come from her lips.

Speaking of lewd sounds, she could hear just how wet she truly was. The sounds of her slick core brought a deeper flush to her cheeks, pushing her closer and closer to climax. She knew she could reach orgasm, but she usually tired from fingering herself for too long. And just like every night before, she grew tired of fingering herself, bringing forth a groan of disappointment from her.

“Gods damnit!” She growled, flopping onto her back with a huff. “Every time!”

She rolled onto her stomach, sweat glistening on her skin, and gazed out the window to the night sky. She pushed herself up onto her knees, gazing down at the pillows before her as a new thought passed through her mind. She grabbed one of them and propped it between her thighs, gasping slightly at the sensation of the coarse fabric brushing against her overstimulated clit. She began to slowly ride the fabric, hands clenching the headboard as she slowly began to pick up momentum, her soft moans gradually turning into short, ragged gasps for air. It didn’t take much longer for her to crumple onto the mattress, the soaking pillow still wedged between her thighs as the orgasm washed over her sweaty body, leaving her gasping for breath as she rolled onto her side, pulling the pillow from her folds and tossing it to the side.

A knock came to the door moments later, startling her. She clambered back under the covers, pulling them up over her shoulders before uttering a meek offer for whoever was at the door to enter. The door opened and Olgierd stepped in, a broad smile on his face as he caught sight of his wife’s beautiful features.

“Hello my love.” He grinned, watching the smile that came to her face as she registered his voice. “Did you miss me, dear?”

“Darling!” She laughed, sitting upright, clutching the quilt to her chest. “Welcome home.”

He arched a brow at her, his eyes raking over the quilt covering her body. He noticed the pillow sitting in the middle of the bed, then brought his gaze back over to Anna, watching as her cheeks flushed a brilliant crimson. “What have I missed, love? You seem quite flustered.” He chuckled, making his way towards the bed.

Anna repositioned herself onto her knees, then dropped the quilt from her hands, leaving her bare body exposed to her husband’s hawk-like gaze. His eyes trailed over her body, taking in the traces of sweat still clinging to her skin. He smiled again, bringing his eyes back up to meet hers as he came to stand before her.

“It appears I’m quite overdressed for this occasion…” He hummed, his fingers ghosting over the valley of skin between her perfect breasts. “And missing your touch.”

She smiled at him, her hands resting on his hips before tugging the buckles apart, opening his tunic as her hands roamed up to his shoulders before pushing the sleeves down his arms until the shirt pooled on the floor. She traced her nails over his chest, leaning up to take his lips in a heated kiss, her lips parting with little resistance to his request for entrance.

He explored her mouth, his tongue brushing against each cheek, over her teeth, before finally coming to dance with hers, his hands coming up to cup one breast while the other cupped her cheek, thumb brushing against her cheek before they parted once more. Anna brought her hands back down to his trousers, pulling at the clasps that held them on his hips and shoving them down his legs, her hand coming back to grab his fully erect shaft, stroking his length as he took her lips in a kiss once more.

She moaned into his mouth as his hand that had once cupped her cheek came down between her thighs, his fingers gently stroking her still tender clit, dragging a thin trail of her arousal over the nub. She whimpered with need as they parted, her palms coming to rest on his chest as he slipped his middle finger between her folds, stroking her slick walls as he began to pump into her. She gasped when he brought his other hand around to slap her ass, grabbing it and giving it a harsh squeeze as he began to nip and suck on her neck, drawing another gasp and moan from her lips. She bucked her hips against his pumping finger, coming to meet each thrust until he slipped his ring finger inside her, his movements getting faster and faster until her thighs shook against his hand, a cry of pleasure pushing past her lips as she came hard against his still pumping fingers. He fingered her through her orgasm, drawing it out as long as she could take it, before slipping his fingers free of her folds and sucking them clean.

“I’ve near forgotten just how wonderful you taste, love.” He hummed, his eyes glittering with mischief as he gazed down at her eyes, taking in the lust that shone through them like a beacon on the shores, drawing him in until he couldn’t take it, his shaft twitching against her belly as he pressed against her. “I’ve missed you… More than I can say.” He lowered her down onto the bed, standing between her legs as he slowly rubbed his length against her clit.

“Olgierd… Gods… Please love…” She pleaded, her knees digging against his hips, trying to take his length on his next pass over her clit. “Please darling…”

He smiled at her need, committing her pleading eyes to memory as he pushed her knees from his hips. He dropped to his knee, immediately sucking her clit between his lips and flicked it with his tongue. She dug her fingers in his hair, gripping tightly to it as she bucked her hips against his tongue. He did as she wished, slipping his tongue between her folds and lapping at her contracting walls. She cried out, her legs wrapping around his shoulders as he drove her closer and closer to orgasm. When the coil of pleasure in her finally released, Olgierd greedily lapped every drop of that spilled from her folds, then kissed a trail up her torso before coming to claim her lips once more. They broke apart a moment later, Anna still trying to collect herself from the body racking orgasm that her husband had given her.

“Gods… That was… Incredible.” She huffed, gazing up at him with a smile of relief. He leaned in and kissed her again, his hips once more rocking against hers.

“Are you ready, love?” He questioned, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Mmhm… I’m ready darling.” She breathed, melting beneath his tender touch.

He placed another kiss to her forehead before standing upright and lining his shaft up with her entrance, teasing her with his head for just a moment before slowly pressing the tip between her folds, drawing a pleased moan from her lips as she accommodated to his girth little by little. He pulled back once more before pushing forwards, burying his length in her until he was fully inside her, pausing as a grimace came to her features.

“Shall I stop?”

“No… No, I’m okay, dear… I just need a moment.” She replied, wincing slightly as she shifted to make herself more comfortable as she reacclimated to his length and girth. How long it had been since they had last made love like this. Since he had last been buried deep within her, thrusting so steadily until they were both thrown into the waves of orgasm. She had missed him terribly, and only now remembered just how much. “I think I’m okay now, my love.”

Olgierd nodded and slowly pulled back before burying his length once more, drawing a hum of pleasure from his wife. At her encouragement, after she was comfortable enough for more, he began to thrust into her faster, steadily building momentum until he was driving into her as hard as she could take.

The sounds she made as he fucked her, making love completely thrown out the window, he couldn’t describe them. They were primal and filled with need. The need to be pushed to orgasm. The need to drive him further and further until he couldn’t take it any longer. When her walls contracted around his shaft, he released with her, cumming until he had nothing left to release. She drained him near completely, back arched off the bed, sheets crumpled in her fists. She fell back onto the bed, chest heaving with ragged breaths as she worked to collect herself.

Olgierd ran his palm over her chest and stomach, pressing lightly above her navel to encourage her to breathe deeper. Anarietta was able to follow the gentle encouragement of his hand pressing on her stomach. She finally managed to get her breathing under control, her eyes opening in order to gaze up at his face, a tired smile gracing his lips as he looked down at her.

“Gods I’ve missed you…” She breathed, a hum of content rumbling through her as she reached up to grab his arms. “More than I can ever say.”

“I’ve missed you too, my love.” He replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead, then the tip of her nose, before finally coming to claim her lips. He pulled back a few moments later. “I’ve missed the love and light of my life.”

She smiled at that, wincing once more as Olgierd pulled his length from her folds, but settled once again as he laid beside her, his fingers ghosting over her skin as he traced the length of her torso. She turned onto her side, gazing at him as she stifled a yawn, content with the rush of euphoria that still covered her body. She curled closer to him, their legs wrapping over the edge of the bed, and traced lazy shapes over his chest. He kissed her forehead again, bringing another smile to her lips and a soft sigh pushing through her nose.

“Content darling?” He questioned, reaching over her shoulder so he could gently rub her neck.

“Very.” She breathed, eyes closing for just a moment as she relaxed beneath his touch. “I love you.”

“And I love you, my ray of sun.” He replied, kissing the tip of her nose. “Perhaps we should get some sleep… You look exhausted.”

“Hmmm… Only because you wore me out.” She teased, tucking her head beneath his chin.

“Come… Join me.”

He sat up and moved to the head of the bed, reclining against the pillows, and draping the quilt over his legs. She arched a brow at him, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“Are you not going to put your sleepwear on?”

“No… Not when I have such a beautiful wife lying next to me.” He grinned, already feeling himself get hard all over again. “Perhaps I’d like to have her once more tonight, should she be willing to participate.” He grinned, patting the space next to him. “I wish for you to stay just as you are so that I may properly appreciate all of you all over again.”

“Ha! You are your smooth words.” She teased, crawling up towards him and straddling his waist, ignoring the look of hurt that crossed his features. “Perhaps that beautiful wife is already prepared to participate all over again.”

“Then the Gods have granted me the perfect wife.”

She knelt up so that he could push the quilt back off, then plopped back down on his thighs, rocking her hips slowly and rubbing her folds against his shaft, feeling it stiffen with each pass she made over it. Once she was adequately wet, she knelt up on her knees once more and lined his head up with her entrance, effortlessly sliding down his length with a sigh of pleasure.

“I will never get tired of this feeling.” She purred, pressing her palms to his chest as he gripped her hips.

“What feeling is that love?” He questioned, a smile on his lips as she slowly began to rock her hips against his, pulling him in and out as she moved.

“Fulfilled. Loved. Desired.” She breathed, each word coming out each time she dropped down on his length. “The things that Raymond was never able to provide me with.”

Olgierd caught the flash of hurt that passed over her face, a subtle frown coming to his lips as she began to move faster, taking his length faster and harder, her ass dropping heavily on his thighs as she moved. He reached up and cupped her cheek, then brought his hand to the back of her head so he could pull her down to him. He kissed her, letting every ounce of love he had for her spill into that kiss, making sure that she knew just how happy he was to have her.

When he had learned of Iris’ death, he was broken. His heart, once O’Dimm’s curse was broken, and shattered with the knowledge that he was the reason that his wife had died. He had never gotten the chance to love her like he should have after his curse. Now, he had been granted the chance to love his new wife the way she should be loved, and he showed her how much he loved her every chance he could.

Anarietta began to rock faster still, her body bouncing off his waist as she took his length faster and faster, pushing herself to limits she didn’t know she could reach. When he felt her falter against his shaft, he grabbed her hips, repositioned them, and began to ram into her the way she wished, reaching deep into her core to the point of touching the base of her cervix. She gasped and moaned, the sensation having become unfamiliar during their time apart. She laid on his chest, letting him continue to pound into her at an angle that was far more intense. It wasn’t long before orgasm ripped through her once more, her nails digging into his sides as he fucked her through it. He gave her one final thrust, burying himself as deep into her as he could, filling her with cum once orgasm took hold of him. He dropped back down onto the bed, his length slipping free of her folds, sighs of relief leaving them as they came back to their senses.

She raised her head, turning her tired but relieved gaze to him. He brought his hand up and brushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her once more. She curled up on his chest, running her nails over his arm as a smile returned to her lips. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, relishing in the feeling of her body on his chest, weighing him down into the fabric of their mattress. He was beyond comfortable and was more than happy to be home.

He reached down to grab the quilt once more and covered their bodies, as Anarietta had dozed off before he could cover them. He relaxed into the pillows, arms wrapped around her body, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
